crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FanOfYoshi
Re: Special:Diff/171208 My summary did not show up. It is their internal (and Japanese) name. -- 11:34, June 15, 2019 (UTC) RE: Komodone It's okay. I want to put all trophies into a single page. -- 17:37, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Trophy Girls I don't know if they do or not. I just happened to find that scan by looking through CTR strategy guide listings on Ebay. BaronZylo (talk) 18:22, July 5, 2019 (UTC) CTR sur le PSN Je me trompe peut-être, mais tu jouerais pas à CTR sur PS4 sous le nom Yoshi_Geek ou quelque chose du même genre? Pauolo (talk) 10:36, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, pardon pour l'erreur. Vu la similarité des pseudos et le fait que le jeu me connecte en général avec des joueurs francophones, j'ai cru en une coïncidence. /: Pauolo (talk) 16:04, July 23, 2019 (UTC) re: Deleting pages When I put "Baby Crash" and "Baby Coco" in the search bar the first results were NF. -- 22:00, August 14, 2019 (UTC) RE:directs F''Y''I, any admin can use to restore any deleted revision, even even the ones ones that were already recreated. I know this because I have been an admin on Fantendo myself. Personally, I don't think the admins here don't wanna even bother with your "restore first, then turn into a redirect" plan in the first place, since it would be very easy for anyone to do nothing after the page is revived, which is exactly what the admins don't want in this scenario. If I didn't do anything, I assume you'd still be waiting until the cows go home for those two pages to be revived, and since Baby Crash and Baby Coco are existing things in the Crash games now, someone had to cut the Gordian knot and make those redirects someday. I get your issue, though: you want the contents of the Baby pages to be transferred to the respective non-baby pages, and the best way for a person in your position to do that is wait for some cooperation with the admins. However, the admins (or at least C.Syde) seem to think reviving the page is an unnecessary step when the page is to be turned into a redirect anyway (cuz why bother restoring a page and making it a redirect, when you can just make any page a redirect in the first place?). I'm not even sure they are aware that you want to put its contents to the Crash and Coco pages, since you didn't even bother to tell them that specific part when you asked the admins about your "revive-then-redirect" plan. I'm sorry that I may have put some obstacles in your plan, but I'd say it's better to recreate the redirect now, than wait for an admin to undelete it and transfer its contents to the Crash character page (which, from the looks of it, isn't gonna happen from Swordster or C.Syde anyway). Just know, however, that the deleted revisions for Baby Crash and Baby Coco are NOT lost forever, but that the admins have to go over a few extra hurdles to access them. 11:44, August 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: BenSolidus20 Thanks for letting me know! :) I've taken action as they were obviously evading a block. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 08:11, September 17, 2019 (UTC) RE: DoctorRigby61 Thanks for letting me know. I've blocked them for 1 week. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 10:39, December 28, 2019 (UTC)